Volcano's Secret
by Herostar14
Summary: Jaden is hiding a huge secret from his friends, and when a breed of evil beings know as Shadow Pokemon escape from the World of Pokemon, and ravage Duel Acadamy, Jaden will have no choice to reveal that secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

Hey peoples! I'm trying my hand on a new story that just popped in my weird head. This just seemed like an awsome idea, and listining to music helped me think of half of this fic. This is sorta going to be a song fic, except all the music is rock, you will know why as the story progresses. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Pokemon or any songs from Shinedown.

**Chapter 1: The Secret**

**(Jaden's POV)**

This doesn't feel right. Keeping a secret like this from my friends, a huge secret. How many times am I going to lie to lie to them? No, I can't tell them, as humans they won't understand. I'ts my sole duty is to guard the Earth, but what's the point if I cannot reveal my true nature? Who I really am.

I watch Syrus and Chummly chatting away about their certian "Card Crushes". I have mastered human behavior, but this was a bit too strange, they are cards, and yes I do see Duel Spirits, but there is a certian reason why, all of those in my world are able to see these spirits, just like animals and special humans can. My partner, Winged Kuriboh, has taught me many things about Duel Spirits, because he is one himself. While I haved lived on Earth, I have grown fond of this Duel Monsters Game, and became extremly good at it. That's why I joined Duel Acadamy, but I was put in the lowest of the domitaries, Slifer Red, but I don't mind.

"Jay, you alright?" asked my friend Syrus as he moved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah Sy, I'm fine. Don't worry about it_." Liar! I'm such a Liar_! I screamed in my head. I snaped back in reality to see I was in the Slifer Red cafeteria, with the food on my plate untouched. "You sure Jaden? It's unlike you not to eat, usually you'd scarf down your entire plate right when its on the table." said Chummly with worry in his eyes. "Oh, yeah... I was just daydreaming thats all." I replied. I looked behind my shoulder to see a spiky, black-haired teen with a black overcoat, Chazz.

"What the hell's wrong with him? Lose a duel slacker?" asked Chazz in his always annoying tone. In front of Chazz I'll act naive, but deep down inside, I really want to burn that basterd to ashes, but I can't let my anger control me, not ever. "I told you all you all that I'm perfectlly fine! Excuse me, I'm taking a walk." I got up from my seat, and left the cafeteria without looking back.

As I walked I thought of many things. _How long will I be able to keep this secret? If I do reveal my secret will my friends accept me? _

Ever since coming to this world, I could clearly understand human emotions, and sometimes I wish I didn't.

I don't know why, but the waves crashing down on the coast of the island always sounded soothing to me. I always love coming down to the beach to taste the salty sea air, but sometimes I wish that the Krabby would be here to blow bubbles along the setting sun, but alas, they do not belong in this world.

My other favorite spot on the island is the top of the volcano that rests in the center of the large island, but also I fear it, I'm afraid that my anger will overtake me, and cause the volcano to erupt. I pray that it will never happen.

Sometimes I still imagine I'm in my true form, the wind blowing at my mane, my tail flowing like clouds of smoke from an erupting volcano, my mask-like face always in its serious emotion. I almost feel all-powerful again.

Then suddenly, I heard a voice call back to me. "Jaden, there you are!" It was another dear friend of mine from the Obelisk Dorms, Alexis Rhodes. "Oh, hey there Lex." I said almost quiet. "I went over to your dorm, but you weren't there. I asked Syrus where you were, but he told me you got mad and stormed out of the cafeteria without touching your plate. What made you act like that?" Alexis said with a worried look.

"It's none of your buisness Alexis, just leave me alone!" I snapped. All Alexis did was back off an inch and said. "Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk? It's not like you to just yell in my face!" I was starting to get pissed now. "I'm just sick of people asking me the same question over, and over again!" my voice seemed to have gotten louder. I began to kick the sand beneith me hastely. "Well that doesn't mean yell at me for no reason!" she yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEXIS, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO!" I roared. Then I felt a quick smack against my face, Alexis had slapped me.

That was it, I was now overly pissed. I lowly growled as I felt the ground lightly shake under me. "J-Jaden, whats happening?" Alexis studdered in a confused and scared tone. As my growling gotten louder, the tremors had gotten stronger. Alexis then went down into fetial position with her hands over her head. I can feel my teeth grow back into fangs, and all I can see now is red. Then I heard what seemed like singing. The voice sounded... familiar.

_I painted your room at midnight_

_So I'd know yesterday was over_

_I put all your books on the top shelf_

_Even the one with the_

_four-leaf clover_

_Man I'm getting older_

The voice sounded so soothing... so melodic, but at the same time rough and powerful.

_I took all your pictures_

_off the wall_

_Wrapped them in a_

_newspaper blanket_

_I haven't slept in_

_what seems like a century_

_And now I can_

_barely breathe _

That voice... it can't be! She coulden't possibly be here on Earth as well! If she is then why is she here?

_Just like a crow_

_chasing the butterfly_

_Dandilions lost in _

_the summer sky_

_When you and I_

_where getting high_

_as outer space_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just_

_a little too late_

Then, the voice stoped singing. Have I just imagined it, or was it real? My anger had calmed slowly, and the tremors stoped as well. My fangs had become human teeth once again, and now I could see clearly. As I regained my sight, I noticed Alexis crouched down in front of me, and could hear her soft crying very clearly. I walked over and bent down beside her. What could I say now to comfort her, she was clearly now scared of me from me snapping at her, and the sudden earthquake. I then placed my hand on her warm back, rubbing gently to calm her.

"Lex, its okay now. The earthquake stoped, you can get up know." I said in comfort. She looked back at my face, to reveal the stream of tears falling down her cheecks. This is about the first time I have ever seen Alexis cry, she looked as scared as a baby Pichu who had lost it's way in a dark forest. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Lex. I got carried away." I said as I continued to rub her back. "I-Its f-fine Jaden, and I'm sorry I slapped you." she studderd weakly. "Do you mind if I took you back to your dorm Lex?" I asked. All she reacted with was a slight nod of her head. I picked her up bridal style, and left the beach, ignoring all the commotion about the recent tremors from passerby students. I'm still not sure if that voice belonged to the one I think it belongs to. Is she really on this very island as well? Then if she is, then I have a bad feeling someting terrible is about to happen.

* * *

Who is this "she" Jaden keeps refering to? Only time will tell. About my Warriors fic, I lost the rough draft to the first chapter, and now I have to work on it again! :( But don't worry peoples, I'll try to update as much as I can! The lyrics in the chapter were from the song _The Crow and the Butterfy_ by Shinedown, if you never heard of this song well look it up on Youtube. And I'm asking you peoples to help submit ideas for songs and OC Pokemon for later chapters. The songs have to be rock though, and PLEASE no country songs! And must of you are probally thinkin Jaden sounds too OCC, why do you think I'm making him that way? Well I'll try to post new chapies for both stories. This is Herostar14 signing out! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Hi everyone here's chapter 2 and things are about to get intristing! Peoples I'm still looking for ideas for OC Pokemon so send them in if you got one! Okay here the next chapie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, Pokemon, or any songs from Three Doors Down.

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

**(Alexis' POV)**

_(Alexis' Dream)_

"Jaden, where are you?" I shouted. I noticed I was standing on a beach, but not a normal beach. The cliff's rocks were reddish-orange, and at the far side I caught sight of a cliff what seems to be in the shape of a shark.

The sun was starting to set at the harizon, and what made it completly beautiful was the thousands of bubbles floating all around, capturing the fading lights of the sun. Then I saw something very strange, Standing on the beach in front of me was a large, brown lion with spikes on its back that looked like wings, and a tail that looked like a cloud of smoke that looked attached to the wings. Beside the lion was a very small, fox-like ceature, it was also brown with pointy ears, and a tail that looked like the end of a paintbrush. The small fox also had two loosely tied, rainbow-colored ribbons on each of its ears, which it kinda reminded me of pigtails.

"I'm leaving soon." I was shocked, the lion spoke! "I know, but why so soon?" This time the fox creature talked. The lion turned to face the small animal. "You know why. Ho-oh wants me for this mission, and she wants me to leave as soon as possible." replied the lion. "Why can't she let Suicune or Raiku go instead?" asked the fox as she returned the glare back at the lion_. Ho-oh? Suicune? Raiku? What are these two talking about_? I tought as I continued to listen in on their conversation.

"They have their own duties, and I have mine, you have to understand, I don't want to leave either." the lion had said. The lion's voice is starting to sound familar to me, but I'm not really sure why.

"Alright, I understand. I cannot stop Ho-oh's decision. Her word is your law." said the small fox as she bowed her head. "Could you do me a small favor before I go." asked the lion. "Yes, anything." said the fox as she raised her head. "Sing to me, for old times sake." said the lion in an almost begging voice.

The fox just giggled and said "Sure, of course." The small creature took a deep breath and began to sing_._

_One more kiss could be the last thing_

_One more night could be the worst_

_Now these thoughts are never-resting_

_Now theres something I deserve_

_In my head theres only you now_

_This one falls on me_

_In this world this world theres real and make-belive_

_This seems real to me _

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life from here and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go _

That was the most beautiful voice I ever heard! I really couldn't belive my ears! The small fox stoped singing and stared at the lion in deep compassion. "I'll miss you Entei." the fox whispered. The lion which was named Entei bowed his head and replied. "And I will miss you my dear Eevee." Eevee smiled and walked under Entei's front legs and rubbed her fur against Entei's brown fur like a cat showing affection. This scene made me both sad and happy. Sad because Entei was leaving Eevee, but happy because they care deeply for each other, but Entei reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it though.

Suddenly, the area around me began to go black. Entei and Eevee disappered right in front of me. "What's going on!?" I paniced. I now found that I was standing on nothing. Just darkness. Everything around me was nothing but blackness, but then a small light appeared. The light began to form into a shape of somesort.

As the shape formed, the light dimmed. What appeared was a beautiful, swan-shaped craeture. The creature's wings sparkled brightly, and looked like creasent moons. "Hello my dear, I am Cresselia, Banisher of Nightmares." the swan spoke. The swan was defiantly a a female in look and voice. "Banisher of Nightmares?" I said totally confused. "Why yes my dear, I have the power to dispel nightmares." Cresselia responded. My eyes went wide. A creature who can dispel nightmares, how amazing! "Am I in a dream right now?" I asked Cresselia. "Yes Alexis, indeed you are." Cresselia replied. "Wait, how do you know my name?" I said confused that she knew my name.

"I know because I have visited your dreams, and I am impressed of what I've seen." My face turned red. "You didn't see _everything,_ right?" The swan giggled and replied. "I have seen your love for this Duel Monsters game, which also shows your bravery, and I have seen the feelings you have for a certain boy." I know this was a dream and all, but I think I felt my cheeks burn with embarassment. "Y-Yes. I do."

Cresselia bowed her head and said. "I'm afraid you need to forget about those feelings." I was shocked completly. "What!? But why?" I demanded. "Let's just say, it won't work out." I was outraged. How could Cresselia tell me to forget about my feelings towards _him?_

"That's not why not why I appear to you Alexis. I have called upon you for another porpose." A_ great_ porpose." I crossed my arms. "What kind of porpose?" Cresselia closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I,ve been searching for a human who was capable of carrying out this task." I stared at her impaitently. "Just me what the task is!" Cresselia sighed and said. "I want you to find Entei." My mouth flew open. "Find Entei!? You mean the same Entei in my dream?" Cresselia nodded. "Yes, the very same one, and right now he is on this island." I couldn't believe it! Cresselia expects me to find a 200 pound brown lion!? "But I never seen Entei anywhere on the island before!" I had said.

"The Legendary have the powers to disguse themselves, but I don't lie. Entei _is_ on the island. Cresselia had said. "So Entei is in diguse.?" I asked. "Yes, and I exactly know what. Its just your job to figure it out yourself." replied Cresselia.

"Wait, why can't you tell me who he is?" I asked, as I hadn't already played "1000 questions." Cresselia closed her eyes again. "I am not allowed to tell, it is against my restictions, but if you do find him tell him this. _The One Who Rages With the Volcano, and The Melody of the Rainbow will do battle against the almighty Shadow, and in the end the Universe will determine the fate of both worlds._

It sounded like a prophecy of somesort. I heard many prophecies in movies and books, but this time it is real. I think.

"Here your going to need this." Cresselia lifted her head up and a golden shimmer of light formed around my chest. When it cleared, a leather string was tied around my neck, and attached to it was a cream and green-colored feather shaped like the creasent moon. "It is called a Lunar Wing, it has the power to wake anyone from any nightmare, use it wisely."

Cresselia looked up into the darkness. "I'm sorry my dear. I cannot stay any longer." Suddenly, Cresselia became see-through. She was disappearing as well! "No wait Cresselia! There's still alot more I still don't understand!" As Cresselia faded away she said her final words. "Farewell, Alexis!" And with that she was gone.

* * *

Finally! I got it done! The song for this chapter was _Let Me Go_ by Three Doors Down. Tell you the truth, I'm not sure that was the exact lyrics. ^^' I'm still trying to update my stories more. I liked the feedback I got for the first chapter! I want to thank my reviewers, I really didn't think people would even read it. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be nice peoples and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Memory

Yay! Chapter 3! Woot Woot! Opps, sorry I'm crazy. I want to thank my reviewers, thanks guys for supporting this story! Ok heres chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, Pokemon, or any songs that appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Memory**

**(Alexis' POV)**

I quickly opened my eyes to see I was in my own bed, with my uniform still on me. The sudden breeze made me shiver, so I got up from bed and reached for the balcony window. Then I noticed the bright light outside. Noon. I overslept! Damn, that dream I had was longer than I thought! Wait, the dream. I looked down at my chest to see the creasent-shaped feather attached to the leather string. _So it wasn't just a dream. _I thought.

I closed the windows, but then a small slip of paper fell out of the window. I picked it up and opened it up. It seemed to be a note, so I scanned over it.

_Alexis, meet me near the waterfall behind the Academy at 4p.m. Please come alone._

_Jaden Yuki_

I went over the note again. I wonder what Jaden wanted, but for my guess it was about our fight. Oh, great! Just what I needed, another tougue-lashing from the boy who suddenly had an attitude. I guess it couldn't be like that. Nevermind, I don't have time for this! I looked back at my alarm clock and read 3:45. Shit! I'm almost late! I headed for the doors as quickly as I could, and ran out of the door room, almost secsseding in tripping.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

Urgh! What is taking Alexis so long! I ran up-and-down impaitently waiting for her. Not even the sounds of the waterfall could calm me right now. Well, I souldn't be so impaitent. After all I already made Alexis upset mad at me, and I don't think I would want to make it any worse.

I bent down close to the water to check my reflection. Instead of my large, proud-looking body, it was a feminish, male human body, and instead of my blood-red eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown, and instead a long, flowing mane, it has become a brown mop of hair.

I felt ashamed of staying here longer then I was intended. Now, I feel more human staying here. I'm still wondering about that voice that sang to me yesterday. I'f it was her that sang, then she must have been worried, and came to this world to find me, or mabye even warn me. Whatever the reason was, she wants to see me.

I still remember her. Her sleek, brown fur, her bright, brown eyes, and what completed her was that she was powerful, more powerful then any of her speices. Well, that's because she is the current Tristar of my world. I remember the very day that she had become the next Tristar.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Come quick, my lord!" Arcanine had barked impaitently. Every moment Arcanine had told me to move along, the more agitated I had gotten. The jungle floor felt wet and spongy under my paws. The Yanma buzzed and hummed around the trees, while the Mankey swang across the trees with their angry scheeches. Arcanine was far ahead of me, avoiding every bramble in sight. "Why did I agree to come in the first place?" I asked. Arcanine stoped and tured to me, and answered,"You didn't. Ho-oh forced you remember?" I growled and mumbled as Arcanine, agian, hurried me along._

_"Lord Entei, you sould be honored to attend the coronation of the next Tristar." Arcanine had said, this time not turning around. I growled once more, and barked, "No, because really I'm attending Tristar Riolu's funeral!" I felt like it was my fault that Riolu died. The only way a Tristar could die is that the pure symbol of the Tristar's power, the Rainbow Ribbons, were removed from the Tristar Pokemon, and then they were vularable for attacks. I know that was the truth of Riolu's death. They had told me a clan of rouge Pokemon attacked while she was alone, but how would they know if they weren't there when she was killed?_

_Me and Arcanine didn't speak for awhile intill we made it to the home of all Tristars, Melody Tower. The tower had seemed like it reached the heavens. The marble which the tower was created, glowed with the seven colors of the rainbow. Many of the other legendaries were at attendece. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie were gathered along with Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, and Celebi were around a shining rainbow rock which was probally the same marble as the the tower was made with. Then Suicune and Raiku came over to greet me along the jungle opening._

_"Entei, good to see you agian." Suicune greeted. Raiku nodded his head and said, "Well, by the way you look you haven't changed." I wasn't sure that was a complament, but there wasn't going to argue with Raiku. "Yes, its good to see you all as well." I replied. Arcanine came inbetween us three, and asked, "Has Ho-oh arrived yet?" Suicune shook her head, "No my dear Arcanine, but she will come, because she will be the one to induct the new Tristar."_

_Then, the other legendaries had arrived. First came Mewtwo, along with the three birds, Lugia, the three regis, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Then came Latias and Latios, Giratina, Heatran, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia, Darkrai, Deoxys, Regigigas, Shaymin, and finnaly, decending from the sky in a ray of light was Arceus himself. "Welcome everyone, we are about to start." Arceus had said. Behind Arceus was Ho-oh flying down from the heavens. On top of Ho-oh's head was a small Eevee riding along with the rainbow bird._

_I whispered to Arcanine, "Is that the Tristar?" Arcanine nodded, "Yes my lord, that Eevee has proved herself many times over that she sould be the next Tristar." I was speechless to think that this small Eevee was going to be the Tristar, but I'm not sure why I was, because the last Tristar was a Riolu._

_Ho-oh landed, and addressed us all, "My friends, we are all gathered here to induct our new Tristar. She has proved to us that she deserves the privledge to hold this mighty burden. Mew, the Rainbow Ribbons please." Mew bowed and floated to the top of Ho-oh's head, carrying two, long ribbons glowing in the colors of the rainbow. Mew hovered over the Eevee's head, and the tied the ribbons on her ears. All of us bowed, and cheered, "Tristar Eevee! Tristar Eevee!" Eevee raised her head with pride as Arceus spoke agian, "Now, let us welcome our new Tristar by Eevee herself sing to anounce herself to the world!"_

_Everything went quiet when Tristar Eevee's Rainbow Ribbons changed purple, and she began to sing._

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_Don't know what your expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow)_

_Every second I wait is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_By becoming this _

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I was speechless once more. How beautiful her voice was. Beautiful, but powerfull. I turned to see the other legendaries awestruck. Eevee stoped singing, and her voice echoed, "Thank you all for this great honor. Like all of you I mourn the tragic death of Tristar Riolu, but her legecy will live on in our hearts, and in song." She bowed, while the other legendaries had bowed as well. Her voice amazed me. How could such a small Eevee could have such a powerful voice?_

_Eevee leaped off of Ho-oh's head, and when she did Lugia went over towards Ho-oh and began whispering to her. I couldn't make much of what he said out, but I heard the words, "You can't... Mistake... Problem... Danger..." Lugia's few words puzzled me, but then Tristar Eevee walked foward to me, Raiku, and Suicune. "You three must be Ho-oh's gurdians, right?" Arcanine awsered for us, which was foolish. "Yes, my lady. Indeed they are." Eevee frowned, and replied, "I didn't ask you. I asked these three." I cut in front of Arcanine, and bowed, "Yes, my lady. I am Entei, and I am honored to be in your presence."_

_"You don't have to bow, Entei. I'm no better than any Pokemon." Eevee had said. I stood up and complemented her, "Your voice is incredibly beautiful. How did you learn to sing like that?" Surprisingly, she giggled, "I was born with it I guess, and thank you for saying so. Expressing myself in song got me as far to become Tristar, but its not fun I tell you. Its always rules and more rules with everything, don't you agree?" Arcanine, Raiku, and Suicune sighed and left me vand Eevee alone. "Er, yes I agree. Its always rules with Arcanine and Ho-oh." I replied_

_She looked at me strangly, "I understand Ho-oh, but Arcanine? Aren't you bigger and stronger than him?" I felt embarrased after she asked that, and I said, "Yes, but Ho-oh gave me, Raiku, and Suicune a gurdian ourselves, to keep us out of trouble."_

_Eevee frowned again, "Well that sucks for you. Hey, do you want to go somewhere else to talk? You know, somewhere more private?" I smiled, and awsered, "Of course!" She gave me a friendly smile, and we ran behind into th jungle._

_Every day me and Eevee meet up with each other, when we were free to do whatever. We talked to each other about our lives, our feelings, we told jokes, and went exploring. The more time we had spent with each other, the more our feelings for each other grew, and that's when I knew that I had fallen in love with Tristar Eevee._

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

Those memories are still fond of my heart. I still love her. Human or Pokemon, that will never change. I took one last look of my reflection in the water, and then I heard a familer voice, "Jaden? Are you there?" It was Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! (Thank God!) Next chapter is when things are going to get good. Song for this chapter was _"Numb" _by Linkin Park. I'm going to get a computer soon, so I won't have to wait around to get typing. (Yay!) Well I'll see you all next chapter. Byez! ;) Please Review!


End file.
